Telescopic actuators of the cylinder type are known that comprise a cylinder in which a main rod is mounted to slide along a sliding axis between a retracted position and an extended position.
By way of example, such actuators are used for deploying the landing gear of an aircraft. There exists a (very small) risk of the main rod becoming jammed in the cylinder, such that not only is the actuator prevented from performing its function, but it also prevents movement of the mechanical system in which the actuator is inserted. In particular, in the above-mentioned application, the landing gear would be jammed and could no longer be deployed, which constitutes a safety hazard.
In other fields, telescopic actuators are known that include an auxiliary rod mounted to slide in the main rod along said sliding axis between a retracted position and an extended position. Such actuators serve to give an increased stroke.